1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for indicating the internal pressure of the tube of an infusion device, and more particularly, to a display device for informing the user such as a nurse or hospital staff of the pressure detected by an occlusion detector mounted on the downstream of the tube of the infusion device for supplying an infusion fluid from a solution container to the human body through the tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a medical infusion device, an infusion drive disposed on the tube thereof operates to infuse a fluid from a solution container to the human body through the tube. There are cases where a partial or total occlusion occurs in the tube between the infusion device and the patient. In order to detect such an occlusion, an occlusion detector comprising a sensor for detecting the tube internal pressure is mounted in the downstream side of an infusion drive means. The occlusion detector is connected to a microcomputer for controlling the operation of the infusion drive means. If the internal pressure of the tube exceeds a predetermined pressure, the operation of the infusion drive means is suspended and an alarm sounds based on the decision that the tube has been occluded.
As apparent from the above, conventionally, it is not until an alarm is given as a result of the stop of the infusion supply operation due to the occurrence of a tube occlusion that the user such as a nurse or hospital staff is informed of the tube occlusion. Such being the case, it is necessary for the user to carry out a troublesome work in order to resume the infusion supply operation. In addition, known medical infusion device has a disadvantage that the infusion supply operation is suspended although a patient requires a continuous supply of infusion. Further, it is necessary to check the cause of the tube occlusion and whether or not the tube occlusion has been already released. Thus, it takes time and labor to resume the infusion supply operation.